


A desolate place

by plants_bizzare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_bizzare/pseuds/plants_bizzare
Summary: A what-if of if Pidge/Katie Holt was put into space a little later on after her brother, father and Shiro disappeared, her job while out in space was to discover new forms of life but instead finds herself deep in on a space adventure instead.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 1





	A desolate place

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pidge or Voltron Legendary Defender

Welcome readers,

This is a what-if scenario novel following one of the main characters, Pidge or Katie Holt through a what-if scenario of exploring space and becoming who you are. This is one part of a range of different what-ifs from all types of fandoms, I do not own any of them but I only own my ideas.

From dearest insomniac, Plant


End file.
